1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water powered toothbrush and, more particularly, to such a toothbrush which includes a removable rotary brush element capable of rotating in either direction. The water powered toothbrush of the present invention uses a minimum amount of water.
2. Background of the Invention
Toothbrushes which include water jets have been used for a number of years. Examples of such toothbrushes include the devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,097,122 which issued on May 19, 1914 to C. O. Engstrom for Tooth Brush; U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,275 which issued on Jan. 1, 1924 to H. W. Beil for Toothbrush; U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,667 which issued on Dec. 1, 1942 to A. F. Taborski for Toothbrush; U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,195 which issued on July 25, 1950 to C. H. Finton for Fountain Toothbrush; U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,619 which issued on Oct. 14, 1958 to H. M. Graham for Toothbrush; U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,989 which issued on June 9, 1964 to M. Gatti for Toothbrush with Automatic Spraying of the Bristles; U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,879 which issued on Nov. 27, 1979 to P. Molinari for Toothbrush; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,409 which issued on Dec. 16, 1980 to L. Osrow for Brush Assembly with Pulsating Water Jet Discharge. Each of these toothbrushes use the introduced water for rinsing or flushing rather than for actually powering the brush itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,133,907 which issued on Mar. 30, 1915 to H. Allan for Rotary Tooth Brush; U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,314 which issued on May 19, 1942 to J. L. Okola for Hydio Dental Brush and Italian patent No. 353,060 which issued on Oct. 4, 1937 to F. Bianco provide tooth brushes which rotate only in one direction. Further, the Allan and Bianco patents have shields adjacent to the brush head which would necessarily hamper one in brushing ones' teeth. Still further, the Allan and Okola patents provide a unit which permits water to reach the brushes head thereby requiring relatively more water to make these brushes perform properly.
Australian Pat. No. 262,496 which published on June 18, 1964 to Pearson for the Water Driven Rotary Toothbrush permits by the use of twin turbine of opposing blades rotation of the brush head in either direction. The rotation in either direction needs an additional mechanical assembly such as an oscillating inlet injector which applies pressure alternatively to each turbine or a plunger valve. Further, this patent provides for the diverting of water to the brush head (for rinsing purposes) which diversion necessarily requires relatively more water.